Shifted Lives
by Yankees2007
Summary: A Teen Titans and Danny Phantom xover. Danny and Robin find themselves in different lives and struggle to live the two super heroes live. For Robin its hiding his super hero identidy of Amity Park and for Danny he must live a life without ghost powers...c
1. Prolouge: Shifted Lives

**Shifted Lives**

**Created by Yankees2007**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans, ok?

**Prologue:** Shifted doom

Loading lost files…

10 percent…

20 percent…

30 percent…

40 percent…

50 percent…

60 percent…

70 percent…

80 percent…

90 percent…

100 percent…

Revived lost data file…

Darkness enveloped the sky as a figure gazed at the horizon that lay before him. His hands were folded behind his back a troubled expression could be seen on his face. One by stander would simply not know what lied in this man's evil mind, a plan that would change the way people would think about standing down offers. However, his plan had only just begun…

His expression changed, as he saw out of the corner of his eye a figure walking out of the shadows. "Now's not the time to express further things, my friend." He muttered slowly.

The figure showed no response to his partner, instead he walked over to him facing his back. "They are ready." He explained.

His partner grinned evilly and turned around facing his masked friend. "Very well, our plan may proceed but do not mess up, this time."

"I may have failed before, but that doesn't mean you should rub it in my face."

"There are times when we fail but when there is failure there is always room to get closer to perfection." The man said with a slight sigh. He took several steps forward before turning his back to the masked man next to him. "This time it will be kept a secret from the boys, nobody will know…"

"Nobody…" He said acting like an echo.

As the two walked into a dimmed room in the center were two figures, they were possibly teenagers; only their outline was viewable. The two were strapped to two beds and were unconscious at the time, unaware of what was going on. A machine beside the two teens turned on in a burst of electricity. A shower of blue sparks erupted from its engine frequently but nobody seemed to notice.

The man turned to a desk that had several large buttons on them. He pressed the furthest one on the right driving the machine harder, the sparks refused to cease. The masked man stood beside him pressing several more buttons on. Within a second, a large blue flash erupted from the machine blinding the two partners for nearly a second. When the light disappeared, the two looked up to see how their work had gone.

It was a failure…the man banged his fists against the table knowing how far they had come to see their plan come into action. Yet his partner…he didn't react, somehow, he knew it had worked even though it seemed it hadn't. He walked over to the machine that had left a trail of smoke from the engine. Then he glanced at his silence subjects, they seemed like they hadn't responded at all.

Perhaps, it did work. The masked man looked up at his partner who was watching him the whole time since he had moved from his original position. "Did it work?" His partner whispered to him.

There was a simple reply from him, "It did. All we have to do now is see how they react to each other. The operation has just begun…" A smile grew across his partner's face, they had succeeded at last.

Location: Amity Park, time: 6:30 AM

The city of Amity Park was busy buslting about unaware what awaited the towns most famous superhero. Yet would he be considered to be a superhero after he descovers who he truley is. Once a member of the Teen Titans, he must fight solo against the super natural world called the Ghost Zone.

Robin felt sweat bed from his head as he rolled around in his bed, he had been awake for several hours thinking about the nightmare he had only hours ago. However, it seemd so real...but was it so? An alarm buzzed waking him up this time and he smacked the off switch on it. Robin glanced at the clock and it read 6:31, why on earth would he get up this early?

Robin streatched his arms and then his legs before getting out of his bed, as he looked around he wasn't in his normal room but yet his mind told him that it was. He raced to a nearby mirror and looked at himself, he had tan skin and messy raven hair. He looked younger than his usual age and his blue eyes weren't hidden by his usual mask.

He sighed putting his head to his forhead and rubbing it several times to figure out what was going on, he was somebody else...but who? Then, a man's voice boomed from down stairs, "Danny get down here, you really need to see what I've got!"

Robin sighed once more and rushed down the stairs finding two adults at work on something. While a teenaged girl tried to hide her embarrasment behind a book. He watched the two in silence before a giant man in a hazmat suit came up to his side and wrapped an arm around him. Robin felt like he was being choked by his massive strength. "Danny, check out the newest Fenton Ghost Seeker." He said with a large grin on his face.

Robin's eyes were filled in confusion yet there was some curiosity in it, "Uh I guess that's cool." Was all he could mutter.

"That's right Danny," Jack said and grabbed the Ghost Seeker from his wife's hands and charged the beem up. Before Jack could fire a beem using the ghost radar, Jazz covered Robin knowing what would happen if the machine was fired.

"That's a bad idea if I were you." Jazz explained and her father looked at her with a puzzled look. Robin watched them both wondering why she was acting this way, she seemed nervous. "I think it would be better if the Ghost Seeker would be better be tested on in the lab down stairs. There aren't any ghosts up here...if there were, ghosts they would be more likely in the portal."

Suddenly, Jack smiled as a new idea popped into his head and rubbed her daughter's arm with his unused hand. "That's a great idea, Jazz. Come on Maddy, the more the marrier." Jack said and the two raced down to the lab room. Robin and Jazz were alone now, Jazz was the first to break the silence barrier between them.

"You owe me big time little bro." Jazz said with a grin on her face and playfully punched her brother. Robin only stared at her with confused eyes.

"Owe me what?" Robin asked.

Jazz smiled, "For saving your butt. You know that mom and dad have always tried to hunt you down in your ghost form. They could have discovered it then and there."

"Oh..." Robin muttered barely understanding any of it. "Thanks I guess..." Before Robin could walk away from Jazz and figure out what was going on he was stopped by her again.

"Did you say you were going to meet Sam and Tucker at the park today?" Sam asked, thinking her brother had forgotten.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you forget your best friends?" Jazz teased him. "Come on I'll drive you over."

Location: Teen Titan's Tower, time: 6:30 AM

Danny woke up with sweat beading down his forehead, he couldn't sleep last night. A nightmare had kept him up for half the night and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He remembered being in a dimmed room unable to move his body or change into his ghost half. He was powerless and weak, all the things he wanted to be during a nightmare. That wasn't the first he wasn't conserned about.

Who were the two figures standing next to him? Who was the teenager beside him as he suffered through the nightmare? He got out of his bead and dragged himself out of bed and unkowningly walked right up to a mirror. Danny looked at himself in surprise, he was an older teenager.

Danny didn't know who he was but wanted to find out, he looked at his reflection closely, he still had his messy raven hair which was the least of his worries. His once blue eyes were hidden behind a mask that covered them. A black cape trailed behind him, before Danny could finish the bed room door opened revealing a girl who was taller than he was.

She walked up to Danny's side and smiled at him not really knowing what he was up to, "Good morning Robin," She said. "Did you sleep well?"

Danny only scratched his head in his confusion, "I don't really know..." he muttered.

"Maybe one of my home planet meals will make you feel better, Robin?"

"I guess so..." Danny muttered, not realizing what he was dealing with. The other Titan members didn't really enjoy Starfire's odd cooking. He'd soon find out the hard way. Starfire lead Danny out of the room and to were the rest of the Titans were gathered eating breakfast. Unaware what was going on with their superhero friend...

A/U: So…I've been thinking about this story for the past two weeks and it would be a present for my come back on fan fiction. Sorry for disappearing for some long time. Well anyways, R&R I need your opinions on what should be fixed or ideas for the upcoming chapters for the story.

I'm still a little unsure what the first chapter should be called, if anybody has an idea, and seems to know were this story is going please send a review telling me what it could be. Thanks everyone xD.


	2. Double the Trouble

**Shifted Lives**

**Created by Yankees2007**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans

**Chapter one:** Double the Trouble

A green vortex opened up as two floating figures walked out of it with a mission on their hands. "At last, I Technus will conquer all things electronic and beeping and then take over-"

A metallic hand grabbed Technus stopping him in mid sentence, "Shut it." Skulker growled at Technus his grip continued to tighten. "Bringing you along was a bad idea in the first place, you'll only mess things up."

Skulker let go of Technus who had a look of anger on his face, "Well you're not exactly a walk through a meadow of flowers either. I mean that big buldgey mettalic suit of yours is only going to slow us down."

"One more crack and I'll make you become the prey." Skulker snapped at Technus.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try."

Skulker ignored the insult and shrugged, he put on high tech goggles searching for the readings of ghost energy. Once he found the readings he chuckled to his ghostly friend. "Now let the fun begin." He said as two wings came out of his mettalic suit and began to charge up leaving a blue trail of smoke behind. Skulker didn't bother waiting for Technus as he rocketed out of their hiding place.

"Impressive, but let's see if you like what I can do." Technus laughed to himself and his hands began to glow a deep green.

-Later that day-

He didn't know who he was, his mind told him that he was Robin but he didn't know. The car door opened and Robin walked out watching the town of Amity Park unfold before him. Robin had figured out that Amity Park was like any other city he had been too, yet this one was different somehow and he knew it.

As Robin continued to look around, something caught his eye, two teenagers came up to him, he didn't know how to react to them but stayed silent. The raven haired girl was the first to speak, "Heay Danny rough night ghost hunting?" She asked.

"What?" Robin asked raising an eye at her. She could tell that he was obviously clueless about the topic.

"Last night during the fight with Vlad, you were talking with me through the Fenten phones until we lost contact with you." Tucker explained as he took out one of the Fenton Phones from his pocket. Robin looked at it not really sure what it did. Before he could speak, a blue mist escaped from his mouth.

Robin looked around wondering what was going on, the towns people were once peaceful and then erupted into sheer panic. The source came from inside the park as the three watched every one flee for their lives. Skulker flew past Robin in a blurr of speed.

"Well well, if it isn't the ghost boy and his friends." Skulker said with a chuckle and crossed his arms. Robin could see a grin appear on the ghost's face. "Time for the hunter to be come the hunted." Weapons from the ghost hunter's suit came morphed out and began charging a blue beam, the team only had a few seconds to react.

"Dude, now would be a goog time to go ghost." Tucker said

"Go what?" Robin asked.

"He means turn into your ghost half." Sam explained

Before Robin could do anything about the ghost the beams were fully charged and were launched at the group, sending them about three feet back into a mess. Robin was the first to recover from the attack while Sam and Tucker tried to unscramble themselves.

"Well, here goes nothing." Robin said and closed his eyes. Two white rings appeared at his waste and forming a black and white suit. On his chest formed the words of DP his hair was no longer black but snow white. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a deep green.

He turned back to Sam and Tucker wondering what to do next, however another blue beam was fired at him shocking his ghostly form in the prosses. "Foolish ghost boy, changing into your ghost form will only make things worse for you." Skulker said with a luagh. "Now don't expect me to be any easier on you."

At this point, Robin had had enough of this ghost, he was about to throw a punch at the metallic ghost when a green ray shot out of his hand. It had done enough damage to satisfy the teen with a smile. Yet how he had used the ghost ray, he had no idea. While the ghost was daized Robin unsteadtily flew after him nailing several punches in Skulker's armor. He left several large dents in the armor after he was finished.

Suddenly, the armor morphed back to its normal self and Skulker laughed at Robin's foolishness, "You don't even know what you're doing, whelp." Skulker said as his weapons charged up for a second time. A blue beam was shot at Robin, sending him several feet back. Still dazed, he felt himself being pulled and phased into a brick wall.

Robin righted himself up at the dark room, not letting his gaurd down for these strange incodents. Until a voice beamed out from the room revieling the second ghost hybrid, "Hello Daniel, we meet again," He said with a smile across his face.

Location: Titan's Tower

Danny pushed the plate of what looked like a blob of molded jelly that Starfire had generously made for him away from him. This wasn't the first time he had lost his appite, his parents had made ghostly hotdogs, only the hotdogs wanted to eat him. He stared down at the table, his mind obiously confused and frusterated. The other Titan's had taken note of Robin's silence, yet without any crimes going on in Jump City, their days were usually quiet.

Beast boy was the first one to break the silence between them he wanted to cheer Danny up, "I couldn't agree with you more. Seening the things that Starfire makes at her home planet are some of the strangest foods I have ever seen. So that's why I always eat-"

"Don't you dare say it." Cyborg said cutting Beast Boy off. "Robin and I have heard that word more than twenty times before."

"So, you think real meat is any better? In case you haven't noticed meat comes from animals, which I so happen to be."

"I can show you by shoving it down your mouth."

Starfire flew over to the fighting teens to stop them peacefully, their noise wasn't good for the team to have. "Stop this, fighting won't over come anything." Starfire explained.

"All this fighting is breaking my concentration." Raven muttered to the group. She was sitting on the opposite side of the room meditating by herself. Suddenly, an alarm went off and the titan's attention went to the TV screen. A map of Jump City appeared with a red dot on one of the streets of the southern part.

"Looks like we've got a museum robbery." Cyborg said looking up at the screen. Then his attention turned to Danny, "Robin, you know what to do."

"What?" Danny asked unsure what Cyborg had meant.

"Oh, I want to do it!" Beast Boy said with a smile on his face.

"You're not doing anything." Cyborg snapped at him. "Since I'm second in command, I'll do it."

"Heay, Robin never said that."

"Titans GO!" Cyborg yelled and the four of them headed for the exit, leaving Danny a few paces behind. His mood hadn't changed when the fighting between Cyborg and Beast Boy had started. Danny figured now, that he'd worry about the up coming events than about himself.

-a few hours later-

A shady character walked over to a small stool were a glowing green light hovered in place. The only protection against theves was a small glass dome, which he simply cut through. He silently and carefully lifted the lid off the stool and onto the ground. Infer red beams were no longer hidden from intruders, that was the least of his problems.

The man grasped the glowing crystal in his hands, dimming the green light for a second before seeling it away into a small capsule. Before he could take a step forward, the alarm went off. The man was still calm, he had done these many times before in his villan carreer, he wouldn't give up this time. His attention was turned when the five Titan's arrived

Cyborg launched out his sonic cannon, just before he fired, the robber faded and then appeared as soon as the cannon disappeared. Stafire was holding Danny and let go of him and came down with a areial kick. The robber grabbed Danny by the leg and slammed him against the wall leaving Danny daized.

The man slammed into Danny and turned intangible fading the two into another room. Danny recovered, realizing that he was in a different room. He looked at the man who came out of the shadows, a mask covered his face, half of it was orange and the other half black. His body was covered in a mettalic suit two expressionless eyes glared down at him. Danny was frozen in place from the look.

A voice escaped the lips of the man, they were very clear to him, "Hello Robin." Slade muttered.

A/U: Yay, two cliff hangers in the same chapter xD. I'm sure you're all wondering what Slade and Vlad have to say, well that's all going to happen in the next chapter. Which I am not about to give away, wait until next week. Until then, R&R I'd love to hear your comments.


End file.
